New Warrior Princess
by Kairi0020
Summary: Xena's dead and her apprentice most live on with her legend, but fall in love with Ares, who is trying to get Xena's apprentice to be his, like he could never get Xena. it's rated 'M' just in case.


Running.

From Life.

From Her Body.

From My Life.

Runnung.

Xena's body was miles behind me now. Someone killed her, and was trying to kill me next. i could tell who it was, but i bet all my money i had left and my life that it was a god. i didn't know who, but it had to be a god.

i was running in fear. i was so weak. tears came down my face. god, if xena would have seen my face, she would slapped me for showing my fear, but i can't handle death like she could. i tripped over my own two feet and hit the ground hard. i'm a pitiful excuse for a warrior, but one damn good one at that. i could take out whole army's if i wanted to, but xena told me to never kill without a damn good reason, and i believe in want she said.

it was starting to rain, as my tears fell down my face. i layed there for what seem like forever. next thing i know the rain stopped, and the sun was right on top of me. i must have fell asleep some time because when xena died it was the middle of the night. i round over and sat up, taking in my surroundings. i was in the forrest, in the middle of nowhere.

i was on my own now, at the age of 19. i've been with xena for 9 years. she was my mentor as she tought me everything. she told me i was the child she could never raise. she tought me how to fight, to cook, and to help everyone who really needs it. she never told me about love though. i never minded much, i was never in love before, so i had no questions. but, now she was gone, but her spirit and title will live on...threw me!

i looked up at the sky, closing my eyes, listen for water of some kind near by. it took a minute, but then found some, two minutes away by walking, which at this point was my only choose. i was weak, it was hard to move.

as i reach the water sourse, it was a waterfall. i crawled over the egde and dripped my whole head in, pulling it back out. the water was so good. i quickly undress and dove in the water. i resurfed and move my shoulder lenght brown/red hair out of my face. this felt great. i could remember the last time water felt so good. i swam for a few minutes, doving down and resurf again. i was about to get out, when-

"there you are! i finally found you." i quickly looked up to stare right in front of me, was him. the god of war, Ares. he was dress in his regular black leather vest, with matching pants. metal braces around his wrist to elbows. his black hair and gotee made him look really hot. i only meet him once, and never again because xena won't let me, but i could never forget someone like him, the god of war.

"what do you want ares? i want to be alone." i only let him see from my neck up, and wrapped my arms around myself to be safe. xena...told things about ares, being a pervert and all.

"i see you're taking her death hard then."

"i watched her die."

"i know, i got there as you were running away."

we stood there, i in the water, and him on land. we watched one another, but he looked like he was waiting for something.

"aren't you going to get out?"ares asked slightly nunging my clothes with his foot. i glared at him.

"i'm not coming out. i want to wash all my troubles away." i swam away from him in circles. a few minute of silence and a few spilts were heard behind me. i turned to see ares naked, waist deep in the water.

"damn, it's cold in here." he said, coming closer to me. i swam farer away, but damn he was quicker than i was. before i know it, he was right up behind me, with his arms around my waist. i tryed to get away only to be pulled back.

"if xena were here, she would kill you for touching me."

"but that just the thing, she's not. she dead." he turned me around and layed my head on his shoulder, as tears ran down my face. i pulled just far enough so that my chest wasn't touching his. his hands ran down my back and up again.

"i miss her already, it's hasn't even been a whole day yet."

"i know. i miss her too."

i pulled away from him, and he looked down at me.

"i'm the only one to keep her leagen on. i was her apprentice."

"now,"ares said, moving hair out of my eyes,"you are the new warrior princess."

i walked out of the water and dress into my top woven by the amazons along with my skirt. wrist bracelet of brown leather, with laced boots up to the knees. i grabbed xena's sword that was on the ground next to ares's clothes. i held it for a moment then pointed it to the heaven, as ares smirked at my action.

"I, Mina, am the new warrior princess. Apperentice to xena and daughter of the new era!"


End file.
